Blue Eyes
by BayBeeBooo
Summary: What if Clare's the dark mysterious girl that drives a hearse? Is there more than what meets the icy blue eye?
1. Chapter 1

Clare POV

I pulled up at the school dreading today. To make it even worst some kid dropped something and I heard the crunch of it under my car. I want to smash my head against the steering wheel right about now. If my parents wouldn't have sent me to this school this would definitely not be happening.

I sigh opening the door to my car. Great I ran over his glasses. To make it better he has another friend alongside him.

"I think they're dead." I state bluntly.

"It's okay I don't need them anymore. I got eye surgery." He says quietly.

"Well good. I like your eyes." I say smirking then getting back in Morty and going off to park.

Eli POV

Well there goes my dreadful glasses. Thank god it wasn't any other day because I would really need those. A girl steps out of the car in a black shirt, black skinny jeans and combat boots. Her icy blue eyes flick down to my glasses under her wheel curls bouncing as her head moves. Her jacket looked oddly familiar I looked down at my jacket. Hm exactly the same one.

"I think they're dead." She blankly states looking at me.

"It's okay I don't need them anymore. I got eye surgery." I say quietly. I'm pretty sure Drew is getting a kick out of this.

"Well good I like your eyes." She says smirking before getting back in her car. Did I mention she drives a hearse? No? Well guess what. She drives a hearse.

I turn to see Drew who's cheeks are full of air so much that his face is red. He looks amused. I shoot him a glare as he laughs loudly making people turn and stare. I walk quickly trying to avoid stares my cheeks obviously flushed but Drew catches up giggling the whole time.

"She was pretty hot. I've seen that look before."

"There is no look." I say rolling my eyes annoyed.

"Rightt." He says dragging out the letters.

I groan he will never let go of this will he?


	2. Chapter 2

Clare POV

The dark haired boy approaches the locker. My smirk grows. "Hey." I say quietly running a hand through my hair.

"Hi." He says quietly hands tapping nervously. He pushes his paper towards me before looking up at me.

I finish reading and his eyes continue to scan my face for any emotion. I clear my throat and he looks down sheepishly.

"Well that sucked." I say bluntly.

"Wow, don't sugar coat it." He said sarcastically and I just shrugged. Light bulb. I smirk as he raises his eyebrows.

"Ditch." I stated

"Erm what?" He asked making me roll my eyes.

"Ditch. Leaving class with no permission." I state slowly.

"I know what it means." He growls out.

"Good. Meet me here then." I say smirking before spinning on my heel and walking off.

Eli's POV

"She wants you to what?" Drew asked eyebrows raised. I sigh running my hands through my hair.

"Ditch Drew, for the hundredth time." I say irritated he puts his hands up in defense.

"Speak of the devil." I hear him mutter and turn to see her stalking in Adam by her side talking quickly. My eyes sty on her as she sits far from everyone in the corner of the room propping her feet on the lunch table. Nobody seemed to notice her. I find it quiet amusing that her and Adam are friends. Would've never thought. As if feeling my eyes on her she glances up smirking. I shudder slightly and turn my eyes to my food quickly.

"Well she is hot." Drew chuckled. I shook my head. Icy blue eyes continued to burn holes in the back of my head.

Clare POV

"That Eli guy is staring at you." Adam muttered playing with his food. I looked up smirking at the boy as I watched his body shake a little before he turned his attention somewhere else. Hah Eli just shuddered. "He shuddered." Adam said quietly.

"I tend to have that effect on people." I smirked thinking about when Adam and I met.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey, I'm Clare." I said to the boy. _

"_Hi, and you can call me Adammmmn." He said winking. It sent me into a huge fit of laughing which he joined me in making people stare at us. _

"_Well Adammmn I like you." I said rubbing my face. _

"_Good to know 'cause I wouldn't let you call me if I didn't like you." He stated bluntly. _

_*End of Flashback* _

Knowing of what I was thinking of he burst into laughter falling on the floor muttering 'ow' making me laugh and everybody to look at us.


End file.
